The Empty Heart (El corazón vacío)
by Kodoku-moh
Summary: Sebastian Moran busca venganza tres años después de la muerte de Jim Moriarty. Y sólo encontrará la paz eliminando a su enemigo, Sherlock Holmes


_Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "221B Baker Street"._

_Ninguno de los personajes del universo de Sherlock Holmes me pertenecen, sino a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la BBC. Esto lo hago por simple diversión y sin ánimo de lucro_

_Historia basada en el relato 'La Casa Vacía', la historia que cuenta la vuelta de Sherlock Holmes después de su fingida muerte. Espero que os guste ^^_

* * *

El sudor nubla tu vista. ¿Desde cuándo hacía tanto calor en Londres?, te preguntas. Suspiras, poco acostumbrado a este tipo de temperaturas, aunque tampoco es que últimamente hayas pasado mucho tiempo en la ciudad. Te secas el sudor con el brazo, ya descamisado. Te sientes sucio, asqueado y de muy mal humor. Y toda esa rabia la focalizas en ese ser despreciable al que culpas de toda esa situación. Porque por su culpa todo tu mundo, todo aquello que habías construido junto al que se había convertido en el ser más importante para ti, se había venido abajo. Él, el maldito Sherlock Holmes. Él, el tipo que durante tres años te ha estado persiguiendo, ahogándote como ningún otro había hecho antes. Él, esa sabandija con aires de intelectual burgués que se había cruzado en vuestra vida, quemándola hasta sólo tener entre tus manos ceniza.

Ceniza. Humo. Fuego. Sabes lo mucho que Jim amaba los espectáculos pirotécnicos; sobre todo aquellos ideados por él mismo. Lo echabas de menos, más de lo que jamás estarías dispuesto a confesar. Lo echas de menos y tu cuerpo se estremece cada vez que recuerdas de lo mucho que lo extrañabas antes de que decidiera acabar con todo. Porque la aparición de ese detective consultor, ese engreído de pómulos afilados, lo había embrujado y excitado de tal manera que habías dejado de resultarle interesante. Fue entonces cuando decidiste que matarías a ese sabelotodo, que acabarías con su insulsa vida a la mínima oportunidad, aunque desde entonces, la suerte había jugado a favor de él.

Sabes que el hallazgo de aquella página web, la del susodicho, fue el principio del fin. Tú no entendiste nada de lo que decía, ni tan siquiera lo apreciaste, cosa que te costó un par de golpe y un polvo salvaje contra la pared. No disimules. No mientas. Nunca te gustó Sherlock, pero lo usaste para tu propio beneficio con Jim. Y no perdiste oportunidad alguna, Seb.

Ay, Seb. Nunca dejaste que nadie te llamara así; ni con aquellos compañeros tan 'fieles' que conociste como mercenario, ni tan siquiera durante tu estancia en el ejército. Creías que te restaba autoridad y, para un coronel, el respeto está ante todo. ¿Qué ocurrió, Seb, para que Jim lo cambiara todo? ¿Fue su personalidad? ¿Su mente, tan podrida como la tuya? ¿Sus ganas de volar el mundo? Ni tú mismo lo sabes, ¿o sí? Sólo te enamoraste de él. ¡Admítelo! Te enamoraste de él y eso te llevó a cometer los actos más despreciables que cualquier ser humano censuraría. Pero a ti te daba igual. Jim ordenaba y tú ejecutabas. Sin preguntas, sin respuestas. Sólo pensabas en tu recompensa, en sentirlo de nuevo contra tu cuerpo sudoroso, gimiendo y pidiendo por más. Ese era tu Jim. El dominante y el dominado; el tigre y la araña. Extraña combinación.

Y ahora estás aquí, acariciando el gatillo, mirando fijamente esa cabeza que no para de moverse, fantaseando con el momento en el que puedas incrustar una bala entre ceja y ceja. Porque lo ibas a matar; ibas a acabar con la vida de aquél que arrebató la tuya. Sonríes, notando cómo la vista se te vuelve a nublar. Son lágrimas, lágrimas de alegría, de miedo, de dolor, de venganza. _"Jim, Jim… ¿estás ahí? Espero que no te estés aburriendo porque yo no lo estoy. Esto va por ti… Sé que no lo aprobarías; sé que siempre me acusaste de impulsivo, pero da igual. No puedo permitir que siga viviendo cuando tú estás muerto…". _

Notas un nudo en la garganta, ahogándote. Cierras los ojos y suspiras. El momento ha llegado. Estás preparado. Te has estado preparando para esto durante tres años. Ahora es el momento. Acaricias el gatillo. Es el disparo más perfecto que harás nunca y lo sabes. Sonríes, respiras y lo aprietas. ¡Bang! La cabeza cae y tú dejas de respirar durante unos segundos. El trabajo está hecho.

_"__¿Está muerto?",_ te preguntas. No lo sabes. Abrazas el rifle, esperando a que alguien grite. _"¿Por qué no grita nadie?"._ Empiezas a alterarte, así que empiezas a desarmar el rifle y a recoger rápidamente. Sabes que algo ha salido mal y que debes huir cuanto antes. Estás a punto de colgarte la bolsa en el hombro cuando lo ves delante de ti, rodeado de un montón de policías. Todos apuntándote.

- _Te estaba esperando, Moran_- dice Sherlock con esa actitud insufrible. Lo miras sin decir nada. Las palabras sobran.

Ves que Lestrade indica a sus subordinados que se acerquen, pero no se lo vas a poner fácil. No a ellos. Así que con un movimiento rápido de la mano sacas esa arma que siempre guardas en el bolsillo exterior de la bolsa. Nadie parece darse cuenta de nada hasta que tienes la Belletta apuntando a tu sien. La cara de todos cambia y tú te sientes orgulloso. Tienes más público que Jim. Empiezas a reír como un loco, disfrutando de la cara de circunstancias de todos. Miras a Sherlock. Parece que sólo él y tú sabéis lo que va a pasar. Dejas de reír, pero no de sonreír.

- _Te veremos en el infierno, Sherlock Holmes_- y, sin dudarlo un instante, aprietas el gatillo, notando cómo la bala atraviesa tu cabeza, cómo la pólvora quema tu piel. Pero no dejas de sonreír.

Porque lo ves. Ves a Jim yendo hacia ti en su impecable Westwood. Amplías tu sonrisa y rozas su mejilla, notando la paz que siempre anhelaste_. __"__¿Did you miss me, Seb?" _te dice. _"I miss you so much, Jim"_.


End file.
